Prepare cultured pituicytes; twice weekly, pituiatry glands from fifty twelve day old female rats will be dispersed with collagenase and plated out into three 24-well-cultured plates at approximately 500,000 cells per well for culture and delivery to NIH on Monday and Thursday of each week.